Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 2 & 2 \\ -2 & 0 & 2 \\ 1 & -2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & -2 & -1 \\ 3 & -1 & 2 \\ 4 & 1 & -2\end{array}\right]$ Is $ F- A$ defined?
Explanation: In order for subtraction of two matrices to be defined, the matrices must have the same dimensions. If $ F$ is of dimension $( m \times  n)$ and $ A$ is of dimension $( p \times  q)$ , then for their difference to be defined: 1. $ m$ (number of rows in $ F$ ) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in $ A$ ) and 2. $ n$ (number of columns in $ F$ ) must equal $ q$ (number of columns in $ A$ Do $ F$ and $ A$ have the same number of rows? Yes Yes No Yes Do $ F$ and $ A$ have the same number of columns? Yes Yes No Yes Since $ F$ has the same dimensions $(3\times3)$ as $ A$ $(3\times3)$, $ F- A$ is defined.